Definitivamente tú
by Aelynb
Summary: Una historia ya publicada... Hotch y Prentiss se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro, pero... ¿Hasta cuando serán capaces de admitir lo que sienten?


Hola! No sé si ya notaron que esta es una historia repetida... Yo la publiqué en mi otra cuenta (prentissmimi) sólo que perdí la contraseña y ya no pude continuar publicando. Tardaré en continuar esta historia, ya que actualmente estoy escribiendo otra de un programa diferente (Por sí les interesa... Es de "Once Upon A Time" y se llama: "Recuérdame".

En fin. Sean pacientes.

* * *

Eran las 6:00am. Y la alarma acababa de sonar..

Emily se levanto y se vistió rápidamente para ir directo a la UAC. Su atuendo era normal como siempre, pero ese día se veía completamente hermosa.

Wow. Que te hiciste? Te ves más linda de lo normal- Fue lo primero que dijo Morgan cuando la vio llegar-

El resto del equipo volteo rápidamente a verla y se quedaron anonadados.

Amm.. Gracias y no me hice nada-contestó Emily algo sonrojada-

-¿Enserio? Porque te ves... Increíble-Le dijo JJ

En ese momento salió Hotch de su oficina y les pidio reunirse en la sala de juntas.

Minutos después de llegar JJ comenzó.-Es un caso local. 5 mujeres asesinadas de la misma manera fueron encontradas en un lugar a minutos de aqui. Todas tienen un gran parecido físico y también un buen empleo-

-¿Y sus familiares?- pregunto Reid

No se han localizado... Solo sabemos que las victimas se encontraban en lugares concurridos, como bares y también iban acompañadas de su pareja cuando desaparecieron- Agrego JJ

-Muy bien. Entonces Rossi, Morgan y Reid. Ustedes irán a el lugar en donde encontraron las victimas. JJ tu te quedaras aquí con Garcia proporcionándole los datos; Prentiss y yo iremos a interrogar a las parejas de las victimas- Dijo Hotch

Nadie se esperaba eso, Hotch y Prentiss no solían hacer nada juntos.. Pero después de meditarlo por unos segundos asintieron.

Emily y Hotch bajaron juntos hacia el estacionamiento en un silencio muy incomodo. Cuando finalmente se detuvo el elevador Emily camino hacia su camioneta.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-Le pregunto cuando vio que ella se estaba subiendo a la camioneta.

-Amm... Pues lo que dijiste. Iré a interrogar a la pareja de alguna de las victimas-Le respondio Emily algo extrañada.

-Pero eso lo vamos a hacer juntos, Emily. Así que ambos vamos a ir en mi camioneta-

-Ok, eso me parece perfecto- Le contesto ella. Sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho solo porque la había llamado Emily (cosa que el nunca había hecho).

-Emily..- A el solo de verla se le revolvían las ideas y le costaba trabajo hablar.- Tal ves esto te suene raro pero... Tengo que decirte que el día de hoy te ves muy hermosa- Le dijo el sin quitar la vista del camino.

Emily sintió mariposas en el estomago cuando lo escucho. -Wow.. Eso jamás lo hubiera esperado de ti. Pero muchas gracias-

-No me lo agradezcas, Emily. Yo solo digo la verdad- Dicho esto volteo a verla con una breve sonrisa, y ella se la correspondió.

Pasaron dos días después de esto y resolvieron el caso. Todos estaban muy alegres porque habían salvado a la que hubiera sido la sexta victima.

-Esto debemos de festejarlo- Dijo JJ cuando estaban apunto de salir de la UAC.

-Tienes toda la razón preciosa. Vamos al bar que esta aquí cerca, yo invito- Les propuso Morgan.

-Ok yo si acepto tu invitación. Supongo que unos cuantos tragos me harán bien- Respondió Emily.

-Yo también voy. Pero solo un rato- Dijo Hotchner

-Ok pues no perdamos tiempo, vamos- Les dijo Rossi y comenzó a caminar.

Llegaron y agarraron una mesa grande donde se acomodaron rápidamente y luego comenzaron a pedir tragos.

Después de un rato de estar ahí comenzó a sonar una canción.

-Pequeña, ¿Me concederías esta pieza?- Le preguntó Morgan a Garcia

-Oh! Pero claro que si bombón-

Enseguida Reid se dirigio a JJ a preguntar lo mismo.

-Amm.. JJ quisieras.. Quisieras..-

-¿Bailar contigo?- Dijo JJ con una leve sonrisa- Si, claro Spence-

Entonces en la mesa solo quedaban Rossi, Hotch y Prentiss. Quienes solo veían bailar a los demás.

-Vuelvo en un momento- Dijo Rossi y le hiso un giño a Aaron.

Dicho esto salió, y no pretendía regresar al lugar. El, como todo el equipo, quería que sucediera "algo" entre Emily y Aaron. Así que decidió dejarlos solos.

-Mm... Bueno, Emily... Ya que solo quedamos tu y yo... ¿Te gustaria bailar conmigo?- le pregunto Hotch un poco sonrrojado.

-Oh por Dios Aaron. Pero claro que si me gustaría bailar contigo- Le respondió Emily.

Entonces Hotch la tomo de la mano y la llevó hasta la pista. Y como que si el destino lo hubiera planeado, comenzó a sonar una canción lenta... Romántica... Simplemente era perfecta.

Bailaron, bailaron y se olvidaron del resto del mundo por un rato...

-Eres buen bailador- Le dijo ella provocando que el se sonrojara.

-Tú igual eres muy buena en esto. Bueno, pero tu eres buena en todo lo que haces-

-Jaja tienes razón- le respondió ella en forma de burla.

Después de unos minutos la canción termino y todos fueron a sus lugares.

-¿Y Rossi? ¿En dónde se metió?- Preguntó JJ

-Se fue. Dijo que regresaría en un momento.. Pero honestamente no creo que lo haga- Le dijo Emily

-Justo eso era lo que necesitaban- Les dijo Morgan divertido

-¿Quienes necesitaban que?- Pregunto Hotch

-Tu y Emily. Si el no se hubiera ido, ustedes no se hubieran animado a bailar-

* * *

Dos semanas después...

Eran las 2:00 p.m. Y todos se encontraban en la unidad haciendo papeleo ya que en los últimos días no habían tenido ningún caso; pero aún así había sido una semana muy larga y aburrida.

Rossi mantenía una platica con Morgan y Reid, de ves en cuando soltaban risas. Mientras que Emily y JJ criticaban a la novia de Hotch "Beth" (La odiaban).

Hotch salió de su oficina con cara de frustración. Al igual que todos, se encontraba cansado y tenia ganas de estar con Jack al menos un día.

-Hey. Chicos, que les parece si todos nos vamos a descasar-

Todos pusieron cara de felicidad cuando escucharon la propuesta que les hacia Hotch.

-Wow. Pensé que nunca lo dirías- Dijo Morgan

-Bueno, pues ya lo dije. Vayan a disfrutar del resto del día antes de que me arrepienta- Le respondió en broma.

Dicho esto, todos recogieron sus cosas, ordenaron sus escritorios y salieron de la UAC rumbo a sus hogares.

JJ acompaño a Prentiss a su casa y se quedaron un rato conversando sobre ningún tema en especifico, mientras tomaban vino. Después de un largo rato se dieron cuenta de que ya era de noche, así que JJ decidió irse a su casa.

Emily se termino el vino y luego fue a su habitación, se puso su pijama (un short negro y una camiseta roja) y luego se acostó. Paso el tiempo y ella no podía dormir, vio el reloj que se encontraba en el buro a un lado de su cama y marcaba las 12:45 am. Así que decidió marcarle a JJ.

-¿Hola?- Contesto un hombre con voz adormilada.

-¿Will?.. Perdón, no quise despertarte. Pero seria mucho pedir que me comunicaras con tu mujer, ¿Por favor?- Dijo Emily.

Emily escucho una pequeña risa, casi sorda, del otro lado de la línea.. Pero no sabia por que.

-¿Todo esta bien?- Pregunto Emily, ya que no había escuchado que le respondiera.

-Si, disculpa. Solo que mi nombre no es Will, Emily. Soy Hotch y creo que te equivocaste de numero- Le respondió Aaron, aún riendo.

Al escuchar esto la cara de Emily palideció y se sintió como una tonta. -¡Hotch! Discúlpame por llamar a esta hora, lo que pasa es que yo quería hablar con JJ, pero por lo visto no marqué el número correcto- Dijo Emily casi con la misma velocidad con la que habla Reid.

-No te preocupes, Emily...- Hubo un largo silencio. -... Ya se que no soy JJ pero... ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?-

-No... Gracias, Hotch. Solo quería conversar un momento... Es que no puedo dormir-

-¿Quieres que platiquemos un rato? Yo no tengo problema y si así te sientes mejor, pues...-

-Muchísimas gracias, pero no quiero molestar y aparte tu tienes que llegar muy temprano a la unidad. No quiero que estés cansado por mi culpa, Hotch-

-Bueno, primero que nada, no me estas interrumpiendo... Tu nunca interrumpes Emily, segundo... Si voy cansado a la oficina, me encantaría que fuera por la culpa de alguien como tu- Respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. -Pero si no quieres platicar no te voy a obligar a hacerlo-

-Gracias, pero creo que es más fácil si ambos tratamos de dormir. ¿Te parece?- Pregunto Emily, con esperanza de que el estuviera de acuerdo, ya que no sabia de que podrían hablar.

-Esta bien, señorita. Entonces nos vemos mañana en la unidad. Descansa y fíjate que números marcas he- Le respondió Hotch en un tono divertido.

Emily no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. -Ok. Lo tendré en cuenta, descansa Hotch. Bye-

-Bye, Emily- Fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que ambos colgaran sus teléfonos, e intentaran dormir. Aunque inevitablemente ninguno podía dejar de pensar en el otro durante un largo rato antes de poder conciliar el sueño.

Desde el primer momento en el que se vieron... Se gustaron, solamente que no lo admitían. Pero esa noche, después de colgar, se dieron cuenta de cuanto les hacia falta alguien así en sus vidas.

Hotch se dio cuenta de que el no quería a Beth para pasar el resto de su vida... El quería a Emily, no solo el, sino también Jack la necesitaba ¡Y hasta ahora se daba cuenta! Pero eso no se podía quedar así...


End file.
